


None of That Matters - Jancy

by justpeachytea



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpeachytea/pseuds/justpeachytea
Summary: Just a Jancy fic inspired by two lines of a song that appears in stranger things, I Melt With You by Modern English.The fic isn't nsfw itself, but has brief mentions of sex and sexual content.Enjoy! More to come from me!Also, I have a 30 song jancy playlist that i've made, would any of you want me to post it? More may be added to it as I find songs I like, but there will be at least 30 songs on it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Jancy fic inspired by two lines of a song that appears in stranger things, I Melt With You by Modern English.  
> The fic isn't nsfw itself, but has brief mentions of sex and sexual content.  
> Enjoy! More to come from me!  
> Also, I have a 30 song jancy playlist that i've made, would any of you want me to post it? More may be added to it as I find songs I like, but there will be at least 30 songs on it!

Moving forward, using all my breath  
Making love to you was never second best

Nancy and Jonathan never had sex. They had a few previous attempts, however; it sometimes was halted in fits of laughter from both parties, or a mutual agreement in stopping. Once, Jonathan was stripped down to his boxers, and Nancy, realizing this suddenly, went into a fit of giggles. Another time, as Jonathan fiddled with Nancy’s bra clasp, his hands began to shake out of nervousness, getting them nowhere. After all, a confusing contraption wasn’t going to be untangled with shaking fingers. Jonathan eventually had the success of making it to the second clasp another time, but as the situation’s seriousness registered in his brain, he got uncomfortable and had to stop. This, of course, never discouraged Nancy.  
“Nance, can we stop?” Jonathan once asked softly, almost afraid of her response.  
“Of course we can.”  
Nancy replied with a shy smile, and interlocked her fingers in his. Yet, with Nancy and Jonathan, it was never about sex. Though they seemed to either take it too seriously, or not enough, none of that mattered. 

They had discussed it once, after another try, when Nancy ended up nested in Jonathan’s arms, which was her favorite form of intimacy between them. She breathed in the smell of his cologne that lingered on his t-shirt, mingled with sweat, probably from chasing monsters earlier in the day. “Y’know what?” Nancy asked out of the blue, as she gazed up at Jonathan. “Yeah?” His soft voice replied, tightening his grip on her slightly. He brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss it, another favorite of both of them. “With Steve and I, all of our relationship was about sex. Our relationship was sex. That’s all that mattered to him, I think.” That was the truth. With Steve and Nancy’s relationship, it was apparent that Steve’s true motive was affection, mainly sexually, just as Barb predicted. But with Jonathan, things were so different. Every moment, whether it be gazing into each other’s eyes, kissing, making tea for each other, holding hands, even monster hunting together, being in each other’s company was more than enough. They had chemistry, they cared about each other, their love was genuine. 

Sure, Steve and Nance looked handsome together, and Steve Harrington was the guy you wanted to hear call your name, sometimes Jonathan just saying her name softly with a smirk on his face sent a shiver down her spine. Steve Harrington’s agenda, whether it be with Nancy or any other girl, went a little something like: show interest, call her pretty, kiss, fuck, kiss, fuck, and break up. With Jonathan, things were so real, so genuine. Anything they did might give Nancy an adrenaline rush, especially hunting monsters. Most of the things Jonathan said, and did, left her heart pounding. Their knees touching, a late night conversation, shopping for groceries. You name it, it was vivid and could leave you breathless. Sure, moaning Steve Harrington’s name was a number 1, heart pounding experience, Steve Harrington was nothing more than heart palpitations, and moving too fast. Like a roller coaster. Fun at first, you can feel the wind in your hair, feel weightless, but the more you ride the more you might feel sick. Steve Harrington was the risk.  
Jonathan Byers was soft, interesting, and caring. Almost the opposite of Steve, Nancy supposed. Despite his mysterious exterior and being rough around the edges, Jonathan was wonderful, especially to Nancy Wheeler. Jonathan would always play music when Nancy was around, whether at her house or his. It usually happened if they lay together on a bed. The Clash, The Smiths, Bowie, Joy Division, The Cure, anything. You named it, he played it. Nancy wasn’t sure Steve even liked music, but most of the time they hung out they were kissing, so there wasn’t much to go off of. The same day they discussed Steve, (rather negatively) Nancy was manning the stereo. She turned on I Melt With You by Modern English, a cheesy but classic love song, and began to throw an impromptu dance party. She stood up on the bed and began to dance in her socks, laughing by herself as her hair whipped around her. “Dance with me!” Nancy beckoned Jonathan with her outstretched hand. He began to dance, shyly at first, but as the song progressed, he began to dance and sing along with her, holding onto her hands. If Nancy knew anything at all at age seventeen, is that Jonathan Byers was gentle and kind, and threw the best dance parties.


End file.
